All This Time
by cmanonimo
Summary: Hotch's last thoughts before he died and what happened after. Please R&R


**All this time**

* * *

><p>Hi there!<p>

The title of this story is inspired by One Republic's song, I was listening to it and the last part of the story came to my mind and then first part came and it became my 10th story!  
>I have to warn you, it kinda cheesy, but I guess I was on the mood or something.<p>

Reviews are very much appreciated. Enjoy! and sorry for the mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own neither the song or the show and its characters, which makes me so very sad :/

* * *

><p>The first things he noticed was the smell of burning filling the air and the quietness of his surroundings.<p>

He tried to move but his body wouldn't respond. It surprised him the lack of pain. He felt nothing.

A young man approached at the shattered window. He could barely hear him, his voice sounded far away as well at the muttering of the people whose night had been disturbed by the sound of a crash.

_"Hold on sir, help is coming."_ He managed to hear the young man say. _"What's your name, sir?"_ He asked.

_"Aaron."_ He muttered.

The man kept telling him that everything would be alright, the ambulance would be there any minute and all the things you say to keep somebody calm, but it didn't matter to him. He knew it somehow. Something inside him told him this was it. It was his time.

If he could he would laugh at the irony. All those years as an FBI Agent, he has been beaten, strangulated, shot, stabbed, blowed up and almost consumed by his internal demons, but he was going to die because someone missed the stop sign.

He wondered if the other person was alright.

A trail of blood fell down his face as the flashing lights of the cars illuminated him. The sounds around slowly started to fade away and his vision started to blur.

And while he felt his life slowly slipping away, he contemplated what his life had been.

He reflected about the job that gave him so much and cost him the same. The job that defined the man he was, for better or for worse.

He remember the women he came to love in the last twenty five years, when he thought he wouldn't be able to open his heart to someone other than Haley. And even though it eventually ended, they still made a great impact on his life and he held them dearly in his heart.

The faces of the people he met along the way came across him. The friends who came and go. The ones who stayed all the way, even in the darkest moments. And the ones who left before him.

And more important, Aaron thought about Jack. The boy he brought to this world with his beloved wife. Who grow up to be the best of his father and mother together. Who decided he wanted to save people in his own way and he then became a doctor. Who was now a loving husband and father of a little girl.  
>A good man, decent, honest, loyal, kind; words couldn't describe how proud that man does to his father.<br>While it saddened him that he wouldn't be there any longer, Aaron found comfort in the last words he said to Jack when they said goodbye that afternoon, _"Love you, son."_

That was what Aaron Hotchner thought at his last moments, no mistakes and regrets, but all the good things.

The strangers he saved. The friends he helped. The ones he loved. The son he raised.

And before a last breath escaped from him, one more thing wondered in his mind,

_"Would she be there?"_

* * *

><p>It took him a moment to recognize the place he was in, the too familiar hallways he used to walk daily a life time ago.<p>

He glimpsed his reflection in a window beside him. He looked thirty years younger, that's when he knew why he was there.

He walked down the hallway, like he did when he was seventeen. A mix of excitement and fear invaded him, if this was a sort of heaven she would be there, but if she wasn't, it would be just a sick joke.

He reached the door he opened by mistake the first time; hand on the knob, he hesitated for a second before pushing the door open.

The white and peaceful light passing through a window filled the room, where did it come? He didn't care, because, standing beside it, as beautiful as he remembered her, was the woman who stole his heart long time ago.

Haley turned to him with a smile on her face. How much he had yearned for that smile.

"Hi." She said with tears of happiness gathering in her eyes.

He walked to her and with his thumb wiped away the tear on her cheek. Aaron smiled sweetly at her before saying what he had ached to tell her all this time.

"Hi."

_All this time we were waiting for each other_

_All this time I was waiting for you_

_Got all this love, can't waste it on another_

_So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you_


End file.
